<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer camp by McytBiggestHoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959072">Summer camp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McytBiggestHoe/pseuds/McytBiggestHoe'>McytBiggestHoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom punz, Cheating, M/M, Punz is desperate, Shower Sex, Smut, Weed, dream is horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McytBiggestHoe/pseuds/McytBiggestHoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream's third time in the same summer camp was finally made more interesting by a cute boy who so accidentally happened to walk in on Dream shirtless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz, Luke | Punz/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EVERYONE IN THIS STORY IS 18</p><p>Excuse any mistakes that there might be. I reread it <br/>multiple times but my dyslexia might have skipped over some so i apologize</p><p>Also guess what?? If you don't like it don't read it! It's really that easy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was going to a summer camp and lucky for him it wasn't dreams first time there so he knew a couple of guys and he wouldn't have to be alone. "I heard that there will be like another group too" Sapnap said to which George huffed "who told you that?" </p><p>Dream looked away from the window to the dark haired male sitting in front of him and then at the boy who was sitting next to him "when we were at the train station i heard the coaches talking and one of them said, there will be another group there. I also heard them saying something like we'll have to warn them, but that was it" after more debating they just sat on their phones while snacking till the train stopped at it's final stop. Their whole group got off the train, in to a buss and were taken to the place where the summer camp was. It was kinda like a school, but way smaller.</p><p> They were told to pick rooms and come to the gym that was on the first floor. And that's what they did, the trio went in to a random room and put their suitcases next to their picked beds. As the room filled with 6 others people they left to gym, they had to wait for the other people from the group to come in and once everyone was there the coach started speaking " hello everyone it's nice to see you all here" Dream was already bored, it was his third time here and he already knew where everything was and all of the rules, but suddenly the coach said what Sapnap said in the train " ok so another group will arrive here soon, they are teenagers overcoming their addictions so be careful around them, none of them are known to be aggressive, but you never know so just watch what you says and do." whith more talking they were sent off to their rooms to unpack. </p><p>While they had some small talk while putting their clothes away suddenly a lot of noises started coming from the hallway "oh i guess it's the other group" George said "yo Punz come to this one!" Dream heard some guy yelling and guessed they were picking their rooms "Punz.. that's a dumb name" he laughed a little and heard his roommates agree.</p><p> After the first day dream was sweaty from playing basketball "I'm gonna go take a shower" he let his roommates know before he took his towel, clean clothes and walked out. Weirdly the showers were on the first floor way at the back. So dream made his way down the stairs in to the hallway where saw a boy walking from the showers his way, probably to up the stairs in to his room. </p><p>As the boy got closer to dream he realized that he was incredibly cute. His face was roundish, eyes half lidded, some facial hair. Dream couldn't see his hair since the boy was wearing a hat but since it was backwards he could see it was a darker colour. But he felt off since he wasn't carrying a towel or spare clothes, when dream literally saw him exit the showers. When dream reached the showers he found out why the boy had nothing in his hands since it reeked of cigarettes. "That idiot came here to smoke.." dream said taking his clothes off and turning the water on. </p><p>Back in his room he brushed his teeth since there was a sink and layed down on his bed. It was quite peaceful, the lights were dim and since it was raining you could hear the water droplets hitting the window and the ground because the top of the window was slightly open. Once everyone settled down and said their goodnights, Dream closed his eyes. He was worn out from getting up so early, sitting in a train for 3 hours and then playing basketball till 10pm. But sadly the peacefulness didn't last long and music started playing, form a different room quite loud. </p><p>Dream's eyes shot open "what the fuck?!" He sat up immediately. "I think it's coming from the other group's rooms" his roommate said. "Oh that's great, because we can't even tell them to turn it down since they can beat you up" George said rubbing his eyes. "I don't care, I'm going and I'm telling them to shut the fuck up" Dream was quite mad since he was tired and couldn't sleep.</p><p>George tried to get Dream back in his bed, but he was determined. Dream put on his hoodie his shoes and left the room. His roommate was right the music was coming from the other group, so he went in to the other corridor and located which room was blasting music. Dream banged on the door and the music immediately was turned down "huh it was that easy?" He asked himself before the same guy Dream saw in the hallway, walked out of the room. He was clearly high "did you need something?" He asked smiling "yeah, i need you to turn down the music because I'm trying to sleep" Dream replied in a not so friendly voice.</p><p>The guy didn't give Dream any problems, he just apologized and said they'll turn the music down. Which they did and dream was able to sleep through the night peacefully. In the morning they were going on a boat so everyone was gathering outside near the river. When Dream and Sapnap were making for of George, Dream looked around if more of his group was coming. But as he was looking around he saw the same boy sitting next to the bone fire pit with a couple of guys and 3 girls, one of the girls was sitting incredibly close to him.</p><p>It made him feel something like anger and jealousy, but not quite.<br/>The boat ride was fun, but he couldn't get that boy out of his head, yeah he was cute, but that girl was most likely his girlfriend.<br/>When the trip was over they had some free time and Dream went to a little dock, ut had two benches and was hidden by trees and bushes. After the call dream just sat there enjoying sounds the river was making. "Mind if i join you?" Dream turned his attention to the same boy "oh uhh sure" </p><p>It was fairly easy for Dream to make small talk with the boy, somehow they ended up talking about relationships "i mean i do have a girlfriend we've been together for like.. 5 years now" Dream was right she was his girlfriend. Sadly their conversation was interrupted by Sapnap "Dream!! Oh my God there you are.. come on we have to go" With that Dream stood up and right as he was about to leave he turned to the boy "by the way I'm Dream what's your name?" The boy blew out the cigarette smoke and looked up at him "I'm Punz" he answered before Dream was basically pulled away by Sapnap "Jesus christ dude, do you like that guy or something?" Dream's friend complained was he was pulling Dream along with him, to which Dream just laughed.</p><p>Another day ended and Dream was heading to the showers once again. This time thankfully it didn't smell of cigarettes. He took off his clothes and went in to the the stall rinsing off his sweat and dirt that might have gotten on him when he fell a couple of time while playing basketball with his roommates. When he was clean, Dream dried himself off and started putting on his clothes.</p><p>Right as dream put on his sweat pants the door opened, Dream didn't think much of it because it was late and maybe someone else wanted to shower, but when he turned around he saw Punz. He was sitting on a bench and he took out a cigarette pack "jesus dude why can't you smoke outside? Now the showers will smell like shit" Dream complained with a smile on his face, to let the boy know he wasn't mad "it's raining" Punz answered through giggles. And oh god those giggles caused Dream to have thoughts he shouldn't have, he stepped a bit closer to where Punz was sitting, their shoes brushing a little. Dream didn't know what he was doing "so what? Do you have no patience to wait?" He smirked, Dream had an excuse if Punz would ask what he was doing even if it wasn't true.</p><p>But Punz had no problem with how close shirtless Dream was, in fact he even placed his hand on Dream's waist. And Dream stepped closer his legs were on either side of Punz's legs.<br/>Punz's hand wondered around Dream's chest and abdomen. Dream would be lying if he said he wasn't getting hard, he stepped even closer to Punz. The boy leaned in and kissed Dream's bare skin while his fingers traced over Dream's growing hard on. </p><p>Dream took off Punz's hat and was thrilled to see the boy had long hair and he was quick to tangle his hand in to the boy's hair. Dream felt his cock being taken out of his sweats, Punz's hands were cold and after a hot shower it felt amazing. Once Punz got Dream fully hard with his hands, he finally wrapped his lips around the staff, he wasn't able to take all of it in his mouth, but that was enough for Dream. The noises Punz was making was enough to make Dream cum, his mouth made it even better. When Dream finally came Punz licked him clean and tucked him back in, but Dream wasn't done yet.</p><p>Dream pulled Punz up and leaned down to kiss him. With the kiss Dream could tell that the boy was desperate, he was gripping in to Dream and grinding down on him. And that told Dream enough so he pulled them both in to a shower stall and pressed the smaller boy against the wall. Kissing his lips and neck (being careful not to leave any marks) Dream worked his way in to Punz's pants and pushed a finger in to him. It was like Punz melted in Dream's arms as he let out quiet moans since Dream started moving his finger in and out taking his time since he assumed it was Punz's first time with a guy. </p><p>The moans got louder as Dream finished prepping Punz and turned the boy around pushing in to him gently before sliding his hands under Punz's hoodie and whispering words of encouragement in his ear. It was a whole new feeling for Punz, but he wanted more and more letting out helpless moans and pleas for Dream to go faster. Punz's moans were getting louder and louder and as hot as it was Dream couldn't risk of getting caught, so he gripped the boy's throat to quiet him down. It wasn't long till both of them reached their climax.</p><p>After some more making out and Punz leaving marks on Dream's chest they washed up a little and left the shower stall. "Don't say a word to anyone" Punz said sitting down where he was originally sitting "no worries" Dream smirked and put on his shirt and with a last his he left the showers. </p><p>It was 12am when he got back to his room and everyone seemed to be sleeping except for Sapnap who was holding his phone over his face "dude where were you? You've been gone for like 2 hours." Sapnap whispered and Dream leaned down to whisper as quietly as he could "i literally just fucked a guy" and since Sapnap's face was light up by his phone Dream could see his face expression change from confused to shocked. They whispered about it for some time and Dream even "flexed" his hickeys on his chest to Sapnap.</p><p>The morning came quickly and after breakfast Dream went to the vending machine to get some snacks. He just happened to bump in to Punz who was leaving with a soda in his hands "oh hello.. hope your ass doesn't hurt" Dream greeted the boy who just smiled "have you been thinking of me?" Dream teased the boy since it didn't look like the other was leaving "i was, were you thinking of me?" Punz returned the question with a huff. <br/>Dream pulled the boy closer by his waist "all night and morning" and with that Dream pulled Punz in to a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this and i hope you enjoyed, if you liked this you should check out my other work. I currently only have 2 works, but if you leave kudos it will let me know that you enjoyed this story and i will be sure to write more. <br/>Also if you have a ship and a plot that you've been wanting to read make sure to leave it in the comments and i will do my best to make it come to reality </p><p>Byee stay safe kids!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>